Just for Now
by lexieconextreme
Summary: At their estranged father's house for Christmas once again, Winry remembers what split the family apart in the first place and Edward wonders how much longer he can hold it together for. Modern AU


**A/N: I'm sorry this is really late. I've procrastinating for DAYS. iFunny has done its job.**

 **Hey look! I got** _ **its**_ **right! Thank you Netflix version of Series of Unfortunate Events!**

 **This one is based after a song on the 2014 PTX Christmas album, That's Christmas to Me. I know "Just for Now" was probably written by somebody else, but Pentatonix is the only version I've ever listened to. I'd recommend listening to it while reading this.**

 **Enjoy the story, even though it is no longer Christmas... *cringes***

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or any of the characters within.**

* * *

 **Changes to ages! In this story, Winry is 18, Ed is 15, and Al is 11.**

* * *

Ed began to awake as the car slowed to take a turn. _Finally_ , he thought. _We're almost there._ It only took a few hours hour to drive up his estranged father's house, but for a teenager who would've liked to be locked up in his room or outside hanging out with his younger brother in the enormous park behind their house, the journey seemed to take an eternity.

Ed could hear his mother humming softly in the driver's seat, watching the road carefully for other drivers. The road was slick, and Trisha was going a little faster than was recommended on icy terf. He pulled his head up and stretched, trying to work out the kink in his neck that'd formed while he was sleeping. Al still had his head on Edward's shoulder, and he was careful not wake his younger brother. Winry, Ed's older sister, sat in the seat on the other side of Al, mouthing silently along with the CD that played a cappella Christmas music. She gave him a small smile before being compelled to continue mouthing the lyrics to the complicated vocal arrangements. Ed tried in vain to look past the head of his new stepfather, Roy Mustang, to see the road. But no, the man's head was far too big to see past! Ed sighed irritatedly, and Winry turned her head and gave him a look as if she knew what he was thinking. Winry glared at him for a moment, then leaned her head back on the seat. Her eyes closed of their own accord, and soon she was asleep.

* * *

20 years ago, the wedding of Trisha Elric and Van Hohenheim had been celebrated in Resembool, Amestris. A year and a half later, Winry Elric was born. Three after that Edward Elric was born. The couple had raised Edward and Winry for a few years before Alphonse was born. But it seemed like happiness wouldn't follow the birth of the youngest Elric like it had Winry and Edward.

It became harder and harder to find jobs, and those that did have them were constantly being laid off. Van Hohenheim was unfortunate enough to be one of those workers. The lab he worked for laid the scientists off, without even so much as a last paycheck. Weeks passed, and jobs became no more abundant. Many more weeks passed, and Hohenheim came home later and later every night. But not from work, you understand. Trisha Elric tried desperately to keep her husband from spending money they didn't have, couldn't earn. But he wouldn't listen, he just kept going. Each night he came home smelling of alcohol, no longer the loving man and father he used to be. Winry and Ed became frightened of their father, but Al was too young yet to understand what was happening. Ed and Winry kept their younger brother entertained in the backyard, playing with him until he felt sleepy, reading him to bed at night when their mother couldn't.

Trisha managed to find a simple job as a seamstress. While it didn't pay much, it managed to keep the family aloft while Hohenheim spent his days looking into the bottom of a glass of whiskey. Sometimes Trisha would stay up late into the night, working on her projects while the children slept. And sometimes, she would stay up late enough to see Hohenheim arrive home, stumbling into door frames and tables and chair, and whatever else happened to be in his way.

There were those nights.

Then there were the nights when Hohenheim was so drunk and so angry and depressed, he tried to fight his wife while she placed him in bed to sleep off the drunken stupor. There were more than a few mornings where the Elric kids awoke to find their mother with a bruised eye or cheek. But still she withstood it. For her children.

But then there was the night it all fell apart, the night Trisha could no longer put up with Hohenheim.

* * *

 **Winry's POV**

 _Trisha sat in her rocking chair by the fire, stitching along the sleeve of a friend's husband's work shirt. Winry sat beside her on the floor, her small, skilled hands ripping open the newly sewn button holes. Ed and Al were asleep on the couch together, each curled into the other. Every now and then, Trisha would look up to see her sons and smile, age and weariness flying fading from her beautiful face in a moment of calm. Every time her mother looked up at the boys, Winry would look at her. Just to see Trisha with a peaceful smile on her face._

 _That night, when Hohenheim came home, he seemed angrier than usual. But Trisha just sighed, weariness again appearing in her countenance. She stood, carefully placing the mostly-finished shirt on the chair she'd vacated. "Winry," she said softly. "Wake your brothers up and take them to your room. Quietly." Winry nodded, worried and faintly scared. She could hear her father banging around in the kitchen, opening cabinets and searching through the fridge. There was a small thud, then a rough grunt. Little Winry guessed he'd bumped into something again. Gently, she shook Ed awake. His sleepy golden eyes flickered open, his mouth opening in protest. Winry covered his mouth gently, whispering "We need to go up to my room. Come on, Ed."_

 _She could tell he was about to ask why, but another thud, this one harder than the last, sounded throughout the house. Ed's eyes widened, then he nodded. His little body scrambled into a sitting position, his hands coming up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. Then he reached out to wake Al up, but Winry stopped him. With a glance toward where her mother stood, in front of the kitchen door, Winry leaned over and picked up her baby brother gently, making sure not to wake him. Trisha looked back, pointing up the stairs. "Quickly," she whispered._

 _Ed slid off the couch, his Batman footies making a slight thump on the wooden living room floor. The sounds in the kitchen ceased, and the children all froze, waiting. Trisha once again motioned for the stairs. Winry shifted Al on her hip, then grabbed Ed by the hand and yanked him out of the living room and into the back entryway, where the stairs led up to the second floor. Winry had just begun leading Ed up the steps when the door to the dining room banged open. The sibling froze on the stairs, staring at each other in fear. Their mother had never let them near Hohenheim when he was like this, but that didn't stop the awful noise he often made when he came home. The sounds often echoed up the stairs, frightening all three Elrics. Winry would often sneak quietly into Ed and Al's room to huddle in a small pile in the center of Edward's bed with the boys. Trisha would find them like that in the morning, still clinging to each other._

 _But there was no time now to sneak up the stairs. Instead of going into the living room like Trisha had expected him to do, Hohenheim had gone through the dining room to come into the back entryway. Too late. He'd already spotted Winry, Ed, and Al. He stared at them in curiosity and surprise for a moment, like he'd forgotten that he had children. Then he stumped toward them, and Winry couldn't move. Her body seemed frozen, though her brain screamed at her to move. Ed shook beside her, pressed to her side. Al shifted in her arms, still asleep and unaware of what was happening._

" _What are you children doing out of bed?" asked Hohenheim, his voice low and hoarse. "You should be asleep." As he came closer, his shoulder hit the squared off edge of the banister, and Hohenheim let loose with several loud curses that Winry had never heard before. Before Hohenheim had even finished, Trisha had entered the room and had set herself between the stairs and Hohenheim. "They were staying with me, dear," she said in a sweet voice, and Winry couldn't find a trace of fear or worry in her words. "Ed and Al were playing, and Winry likes to help me with my sewing. I'd just sent them off to bed when you came home."_

 _Hohenheim stared at her, as if her words were still trying to work their way through his mind. "Fine," he muttered finally. He turned to the right, walking into the large living room. Trisha turned back to Winry and Ed with a smile. "Why don't you two go to bed, hm? I'll see you in the morning." She leaned forward and kissed them both on the forehead, then kissed Al on the cheek softly. "Quickly now. Go!"_

 _Winry nodded, took Ed's hand and raced up the stairs as quickly as she dared. Al, awoken by the bouncing, opened his eyes sleepily and stared at Winry in tired confusion. Leading Ed into the boy's room, Winry shut the door and set Al down on Ed's bed. Ed crawled up beside his younger brother and lay down beside him. Winry did the same. "Go back to sleep, Al. You too, Ed."_

" _You're no' my boss," Ed said argumentatively, though it was obvious he was exhausted. Al made a small sound of agreement, eyes already beginning to fall shut again. Winry smiled slightly. "No, I'm your big sister. Go to sleep." Winry listened as Ed's breath evened out, deepening in sleep. Winry fell asleep too._

* * *

 _They weren't asleep for long, though. Soon enough, loud yelling filled the house and Winry awoke with a start. Ed was shaken from sleep in much the same manner. Alphonse started crying softly, and Winry and Ed both huddled around him to try and calm him._

 _Profanities I will not repeat echoed up the stairs, filling the house and frightening the already scared Elrics. A soft, calm voiced responded, trying to soothe the angry one, but to no avail. Hohenheim ignored the calming speech of his wife. His boots started to clunk up the stairs, and the soothing voice started to become more and more frantic._

" _No! Please, don't! The children are sleeping! Think of them!" Trisha's voice pleaded, fear laced into her words. Al's crying became louder, and Winry hugged him to her._

" _I'LL GO SEE MY CHILDREN IF I WANT, BITCH!" Hohenheim screamed. "THEY'RE MY CHILDREN! I HAVE THE RIGHT TO SEE MY CHILDREN WHEN I WANT!"_

 _Ed pressed himself into Winry's side, right next to his baby brother. Winry pulled the blanket up on top of them and hugged her siblings tightly. The door slammed open, and Winry shuddered. She could hear his heavy breathing, his heavy boots hitting the floor with unsteady footsteps as he approached the bed. The blanket was ripped away, and Winry stared up at her father in horror. His face was red, clenched in anger. Al cried louder and louder, and from Ed's shaking body, Winry guessed he wasn't far behind. Hohenheim leaned closer, reaching forward toward Ed, whose muffled sobs were beginning to make themselves known._

 _Before his hand touched Ed, however, there was a dull clang. As Winry watched, Hohenheim's eyes seemed to go fuzzy for a moment before closing. The large man slumped to the ground, and Winry pulled Ed and Al away from his form. Behind Hohenheim stood a very frightened Trisha, a small but heavy toy box clutched in her hands above her husband's head. The box dropped from her hands, and she fell to her knees beside her children._

 _She sat there for a moment, her eyes unreadable. Then she pulled herself onto the bed beside Winry, Ed and Al. She held them close a moment, her eyes closed. Then she stood, went into the closet and pulled out three bags and began filling two with Ed and Al's clothing. She handed the third to Winry. "Go put a few pairs of clothes in this, honey. Then meet us downstairs, okay?"_

 _Winry nodded, scrambled out of the bed and walked hurriedly into her room. She stuffed two shirts and a pair of pants into her bag. She grabbed her socks and shoes, stuffing them onto her feet. She didn't know what was going to happen, but she could at least figure out that they were leaving. Winry ran down the stairs and into the living room where Ed, Trisha, and Al were waiting. "Ready?" Her mother asked, and Winry nodded. "Good. Go get in the car."_

 _Winry took Ed's hand and pulled him outside._

* * *

 **Edward's POV**

Ed shook Winry's shoulder, gently at first, but then more impatiently. She'd fallen asleep about ten minutes before getting to the house. As she slowly came back to awareness, Winry blinked the sleep out of her eyes. Ed stared at her impatiently, waiting. "What do you want, chemistry freak?" She asked irritatedly.

Ed gave an annoyed hiss. "We're here, gear head. We _got_ here five minutes ago, but you were sleeping. The first time I tried to wake you, you tried to kill me."

"Did I? Sorry." Winry rubbed her eyes. "I was having a bad dream."

Ed's eyes widened. "Was it about...you know. The night?"

Winry hesitated. "Yeah. It was." She unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out of the car. "Thanks for waking me up, little brother." She walked toward the sidewalk leading to the door, trying to avoid black ice.

Ed caught up. He wondered how many times Winry had had that dream, the one that sometimes had her crying in her sleep. Winry was the only one that really remembered the night. She was the only one old enough.

As they approached the door, Ed paused to glare up at the house. It had been nine years since his mom had left this douche, and he still wasn't sure why they were coming here for Christmas. Most years, the bastard was too drunk to really do anything besides stumble around in a confused stupor. According to his mother, Hohenheim had recently started getting help. He was on a twelve-step or whatever, and he was clean. But Ed wouldn't forgive him. Not yet. This was the guy that got drunk every night of his forgotten childhood, the guy that had given Winry these horrible nightmares. So why was Trisha forcing them to go say hi every year?

"Because she thinks we should still be in contact with our father, even if they are split," Winry said, stopping by his side. He looked at her in confusion. "What, did I say that out loud or..."

"No, I just know what you're thinking. You've thought it every year you've been old enough to understand what happened. The answer is, Mom wants us to still be in contact with Dad, even if he was a drunk bastard."

"If he's drunk bastard, then why do you still call him Dad?"

Winry sighed. "Force of habit? One I never really tried to get out of for the past nine years? Who knows." She opened the screen door and pushed the wooden maroon one open. "Ladies first."

Ed gave her a look, then walked through. Inside, his mom, Al, Hohenheim, and Roy Mustang all stood in a circle in the breezeway. Ed almost felt sorry for his new stepdad, being faced with his wife's ex-husband would've been tough for anyone. Al stood by his mother's side, talking eagerly with a laughing Hohenheim. Even though Al knew what had happened, he was just as excited and happy to see his father as he was every year. Al still loved him, though Ed had no idea why. Sure, the guy was clean now. Had been for two years, blah blah woof woof. Ed didn't believe it, and he wasn't forgiving the guy any time soon. Not for what he did to Winry, on purpose or no.

As if he knew what Ed was thinking, Roy's eyes had drifted to Ed's. There was a slight smile on his face, though it wasn't playfully mocking like it usually was. It was just kind, and a little sad.

Suddenly, Hohenheim clapped. "What am I doing, keeping you all out here?" He laughed, and Ed narrowed his eyes. "We've got Christmas to get on with!" Ed rolled his eyes. So he was going with the holly-jolly facade this year, was he? Well, great for him.

Al followed his dad inside the house eagerly, talking with his mother. Not bothering to take off his shoes, Ed just walked inside. Winry gave him an amused look, pulling off her converse sneakers. She'd always found his little, ridiculous acts of rebellion against their father hilarious. Ed rolled his eyes again, sitting down in the living room without so much as a hello. Winry sat beside him, playing with the zipper on her jacket.

Ed could still hear Al chattering away to Hohenheim in the kitchen as he prepared dinner. Roy came into the living room and sat down in one of the many armchairs. "What, you aren't going to take off your shoes?" He asked.

"Why should I?" Ed returned. "I don't see a good reason, and it's not like we're going to be staying long anyway. As soon as dinner's out of the way, I'm going outside to wait."

Roy tilted his head, confusion in his dark, almond-shaped eyes. "What about presents?"

"Again, what's the point? He always gets me the same thing every year, anyway."

Winry protested. "That can't be true," She said thoughtfully. "I'm sure he's gotten you different things."

Ed shook his head, eyes widened sarcastically. "Nope. You remember last year?"

"Yeah. He got you that Lacuna Coil album, _Delirium_ was it called?"

"Yep. Now think. What was it he got me the year before?"

Winry squeezed her eyes tight shut, Roy and Ed both watching her think. "Uhhh, it _was_ a Lacuna Coil album, wasn't it?"

"Yep. _Delirium_. As it was the year before that, and the year before that. Like he just forgets that he's got me the same thing for the past...four years now? So no. I don't think I'll stick around for presents, thank you. I don't need another copy of _Delirium_."

Winry gave him a sad look, but didn't say anything. Roy's eyebrows furrowed.

"Maybe it will be something different this year," Roy said optimistically. Ed shook his head, opening his golden eyes to glare at his stepfather. "What do you know?" He spat. "You just got here! And you may have married my mother, but you will _never_ be my father!"

Winry gasped, opening her mouth to reprimand her little brother. But Ed had already stood, walked into the kitchen and up the steps to the second floor. Winry also stood, ready to go after him, but Roy put a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright," He said. "Let him have a while."

Winry shook her head. "He shouldn't have said that to you."

Roy smiled, though Winry could see the hurt Ed's words had inflicted in his eyes. "Like I said, it's alright. I literally became your stepdad less than two months ago. I shouldn't expect all of you to just accept me like that. Especially with your... past experiences."

Winry's glance moved into the kitchen, where Trisha was sitting at the table, and Al and Hohenheim were at the counter, making dinner. They were laughing about something, and Trisha's eyes moved to look in the living room, at Winry and Roy. She smiled, beckoning with her hand. Roy moved past Winry to sit by his wife, and Winry sat beside him. Winry found herself enjoying the conversation, the jokes. The family time, even though Hohenheim wasn't really a part of the family now.

* * *

Ed lay on the bed that had been considered his and Al's every time they came to stay in his bastard father's house. He rolled over, trying to stifle the sound of laughter with the other pillow on the bed. They're laughter grated on his ears like the ones used for cheese. He hated how close they all sounded, how happy. How could Winry just forgive the bastard like that?! After everything he'd ever done. Ed wasn't so much interested in the fact that he'd gotten the same present for the past four years in a row. No, it was more the fact that Hohenheim hadn't bothered to get to know him much more than, _He likes Lacuna Coil, let's get him the same album I got him last year_.

Ed lay there on the bed for a long time. So long, he fell asleep. He didn't hear Al coming up the stairs. Al looked at his brother for a moment. Asleep, Edward looked a little younger, less angry. Al's lips twitched into a slight smile when he saw that Ed had his stomach out again, a habit he'd formed as a small child. Gently, he reached forward and placed a hand on Ed's arm.

"Brother? Big brother, wake up!"

Ed groaned sleepily, pulling his hand out from under his shirt and rolling over. Al laughed softly, and a single golden eye opened to stare at him. "It's almost time for supper, big brother."

"'M not hungry."

Al frowned. "Are you sure? Are you feeling okay?" He placed his fingertips on Ed's forehead, but there was no heat.

Ed batted Al's hand away gently. "I'm feeling fine, Al. I'm just not hungry."

"Then will you at least come downstairs with me?" Al pleaded. "You don't have to eat anything, just be there!"

Ed sat up, staring blearily at his beloved little brother. He smiled slightly, reaching out to tussle Al's hair, making him giggle. "I'll be down in a second, little brother."

Al gave him a big smile before going at the door and hopping down the stairs. Ed stretched, sighing. He stood and picked up his jacket, noting the darkened sky. He wondered idly how long he'd been asleep.

Ed walked out of the room and made his way downstairs, then realized too late that Al had said "almost time". Crap. But now they saw him, he couldn't very well go back upstairs. So Ed came the rest of the way down and sat at the table next to Winry.

Roy came in, sitting beside Trisha and looking at Ed in concern. Ed suddenly felt a great swell of guilt for what he'd said to his step dad, and almost apologized for it. But he smelled burning. He turned to watch Hohenheim hurry to the oven and pull out a green bean casserole. The poor thing looked miserably burnt.

Trisha started laughing. Hohenheim looked over at her in confusion. "Is something funny? Besides my cooking skills, I mean."

"But that's exactly what's funny," she said, trying to contain herself. Hohenheim sniffed, which made Al and Winry laugh. Ed rolled his eyes, but Roy caught them. A smile tugged at his lips, and sympathy too. Ed looked away before he could really start feeling bad for the bastard.

"Great, now you've ruined the whole thing," Ed muttered. Trisha stopped laughing, looking at Ed worriedly. "Are you okay, honey?" She asked.

Ed's eyes softened. "Yeah, mom. I'm fine."

She smiled. "Good." She went back to talking with Roy, Winry, and Al. But Hohenheim stared at Ed, curiosity in his eyes. Ed glared at him for a full thirty seconds before Winry kicked him in the shin- hard. He shifted his glare to her, and she shrugged, looking completely innocent. She mouthed _No. Don't start something. Not with Al here._

Ed glanced over at Al, who'd engaged their father in conversation once again. _Fine_ , he mouthed back at her.

Dinner went by smoothly, with no more burning food or near confrontations that both began and ended with a certain blond bastard getting a punch in the nose. Like he'd told Al, Ed ate nothing, though he was pestered throughout the meal about it. Al was constantly trying to get him to eat something, though Ed insisted he wasn't hungry.

"You should really eat something, Edward," Hohenheim said softly.

 _Bite tongue, deep breaths, count to ten, nod your head._

"Fine," Ed breathed. Al looked delighted and immediately began scooping things onto his plate. "Not a lot, baby brother."

Al nodded, simply giving him some corny mac **(Does** **anybody** **else** **have** **that** **at** **Christmas?** ' **Cause** **my** **family** **does)** and chocolate pudding. Ed ate it slowly, mostly toying with the pieces of macaroni than anything else.

Finally, thank God, dinner was over. Roy volunteered to do dishes, and everybody else went into the living room. Ed sat about as far from Hohenheim as he could get, which meant sitting in one of the smaller, Hobbit-sized armchairs in the corner. Al sat in the other.

Hohenheim handed out the gifts sitting under the large window where the Christmas tree sat. The one that was given to Ed looked familiar. He held it up, facing toward Winry. _See?_

Winry just shook her head, slipping her finger under the wrapping on her gift. Tada! Pentatonix! Wonderful. Ed was pretty sure Winry had about three of those already, but he also wasn't very good at telling the difference between their albums.

Ed rolled his eyes, opening his without hesitance. Again, he held it up. _Delirium_ once again. Winry bit her lip.

Hohenheim gave him a curious look. "What do you think, Edward?"

"How did you know?" Ed exclaimed, and Winry sighed. "It's what I've always wanted!" She shook her head. Hohenheim smiled slightly.

"Can never have too many of these," he mumbled softly, sticking the CD in his coat pocket. Ed missed the look Hohenheim gave him.

"Edward," Hohenheim said hesitantly. Ed looked over at him cautiously. "I know I haven't always been the best father to you-"

"You haven't always been?" Ed interrupted coldly. The entire room went silent, gazes divided between Ed and Hohenheim. "You have _never_ been the best father. Not when I needed you, not when I wanted you. Somewhere along the line, you just stopped being my father." He stood angrily, stepping on crinkling wrapping paper.

"Big brother?" Al asked, and Ed glanced at him. _He doesn't understand what's going on_ , he realized. Ed shook his head, continuing out the living room doorway and into the kitchen. Roy leaned against the sink, staring at him. "Ed-,"

"Don't you dare start with me either!"

Roy was still, considering. "Okay."

Ed blinked. "Okay?"

"I said okay." There was a cough from the door behind Ed, and he froze. "Edward-," he started, but Ed didn't give him the chance to speak.

"Didn't you hear me in the living room, old man?" Ed sneered. "I don't want anything to do with you."

Silence.

"Come back into the living room."

"Like hell I will."

"We need to talk."

"Fine. Go talk. Go talk all you like." Ed's voice broke. "Y'all seem to be so good at getting along without me." He stalked out the door, slamming it behind him. Hohenheim moved to go after him, but Roy stopped him. "Leave him be," he said softly. "I'll go get him in a couple minutes."

 _Get me outta here, get me outta here, get me outta here._

The two men stared at each other for a moment before Hohenheim nodded. He went back into the living room, and Roy dried what was left of the dishes. He slipped on his coat and shoes, stepping outside into the snow.

* * *

Ed was sitting in a tree. He wasn't completely sure how he got up there, as the branch he was on was rather high in the air, but at this point he didn't really care.

 _Get me outta here, get me outta here, get me outta here._

"Ed?" Roy asked, coming up under the branch where Ed sat. Ed didn't respond. "Ed, talk to me."

"What is there to say?" He asked. "I've had enough of that bastard. End of story."

Roy was silent. "Mind if I come up with you?"

"Even if I say no, what are the chances you'll come up anyway?"

"High as a teen that hits blunt."

"Wow, that high?"

Roy climbed up onto the branch. "Just about."

"Oh, boy. Let me guess. You want me to come back inside and apologize to Hohenheim for my behavior, blah blah, woof woof."

"No." Ed's eyebrows went up. "Well, what then?"

"Just wondering if you're okay."

"..."

"Are you?"

"Yeah," he choked. "I'm fine."

"Weirdly enough, I don't believe you."

"Y-you should."

"...Then why are you crying?"

"I-I'm not!" Even as he spoke, Ed wiped away tears that fell unbidden down his face.

"Let's climb down from here, hm?" Ed responded only by dropping down from the tree. He stumbled, then regained his balance. He pulled his sleeve across his cheek again, ignoring when Roy hopped down as well, his boots creating a poof of snow.

"Ed," Roy reached out to touch the boy's shoulder, and he jerked away. Roy tried again, and this time Ed didn't pull away. Roy pulled the boy against his chest, and Ed sobbed into his coat. Roy lowered them to a less snowy part of the ground, still hugging Ed.

They just sat there a while until Ed had calmed down. Ed sniffled, scrubbing his face with his sleeve. Roy just sat quietly, waiting for the boy to speak.

"I'm sorry," Ed said softly.

Roy looked at him curiously. "What for?"

"For saying what I did, earlier. I didn't mean it. I was just angry."

Roy smiled, rubbing Ed's shoulder. "I know. Thank you for apologizing, though."

"Yeah..." Ed was silent for a moment. Suddenly he stood, brushing snow off his pants. "Well, that's enough. I don't do chick-flick moments, and this has been the biggest of them all. Time to go inside and face the music!"

"Do you think you can do it?"

"Do what?"

"Keep it together?"

"Just for now, yeah."

* * *

 _It's that time of year, leave all our hopelessness aside_

 _If just for a little while_

 _Tears stop right here_

 _I know we've both had a bumpy ride_

 _I'm secretly on your side_

 _Just for Now_

 _-Pentatonix, That's Christmas to Me_

* * *

 **A/N: Alright, hey! There are only two more of these to go, and then I plan on finishing everything else I have going before I start anything else.**

 **That includes (to anybody who's interested):**

 **Fullmetal Murder - (FMAxNCIS)**

 **Whiskey Lullaby - (FMA) - This is going to be renamed btw, so if the next chapter for it appears in your inbox and you don't recognize the title, that's why...**

 **House of Shame - (Suicide Squad) - Oh, I have SO much work to do on that...**

 **Just Like Fire - (FMA) - I'm actually considering deleting this, or at least rewriting it later on.**

 **Imaginary Friends - (FMAxSPN)**

 **Big Ears and Pipsqueak (And Rose, Too) - (FMAxDoctor Who) There'll only be one or two more chapters of that.**

 **Thanks to everyone who stuck all the way through this, it means a lot. ;3 This one was REALLY long. It took 21 pages and about five hours.**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **BYE ;3**


End file.
